


When I lost everything, I found you

by AizawaDontSwallow



Category: Bright Young Things
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AizawaDontSwallow/pseuds/AizawaDontSwallow
Summary: Майлз решает уехать из Франции после окончания войны, и встречает своего старого знакомого.
Relationships: Ginger Littlejohn/Miles Maitland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	When I lost everything, I found you

Изначально Майлз не собирался уезжать из Франции. Война закончилась, тут и там праздновали Победу, вокруг горели яркие огни фейерверков, но Мэйтленду становилось не по себе от постоянного грохота. Как люди, пережившие войну, празднуют победу так, что это похоже на бомбежку? Вновь этот грохот, дрожь земли и яркие вспышки, от который мужчину начинало тошнить. Но основная причина, была, конечно, не в этом. В Париже просто не хватало работы. Люди возвращались в большой город из лесов и деревень, и даже за вакансию дворника можно было подраться с каким-нибудь рабочим, в два раза шире его самого.  
А драться Майлз не любил.  
Поэтому он собрал вещи, которые успел нажить во время своего бегства, и пошел на вокзал, покупать билет туда, куда глаза глядят. Первой мыслью было, конечно, возвращение в Лондон. Родной город, хранящий столько воспоминаний, но Мэйтленд откинул эту идею по двум причинам. Первая: на него все еще было заведено дело, и потерялось ли оно за время войны или нет, он проверять не спешил. И вторая: увидеть любимый город в руинах, а бывших друзей — на кладбище, он точно не хотел. Поэтому, немного поразмыслив, он отдает последние сбережения на перелет до Канады. Кажется, с Англией они находились в хороших отношениях, поэтому на довольно экспрессивного англичанина не должны обратить слишком много внимания.  
Перелет дался нелегко, и в первую очередь Майлз хотел закурить, желательно что-нибудь покрепче. Денег в кармане все равно не хватало даже на какой-то мало-мальски пригодный отель, поэтому мужчина без зазрений совести спустил их на самую дешевую пачку, которая в руках ощущалась как дряхлый, старый картон, а на вкус еще хуже. Поморщившись, Мэйтленд выдохнул струйку дыма, и прикрыл глаза. Свобода, какой она представлялась изначально, имела какой-то слишком горький привкус дешевых сигарет и полной беспомощности. Вокруг туда-сюда сновали люди, кто-то торопился домой, а для кого-то вечер только начинался. Майлз даже не успел решить, к какой категории хотел бы относится, когда на его рука мягко, но ощутимо легла чужая рука. Мэйтленд вздрогнул всем телом, выпрямляясь и отчаянно не желая думать о том, что с ним могут сделать в незнакомом городе, чужой стране, еще и после войны.  
— Майлз, это действительно ты! — Мужчина, наконец встал к нему лицом, и Майлз с облегчением узнал в нем Рыжика, их общего с Ниной знакомого. Они не особо общались там, в прошлом, однако их беседы всегда наполняла некая уединенность от остального мира. Мэйтленд скучал по этим ощущениям. — Я бы ни за что не узнал тебя, если бы не кудри. Ты так…осунулся. — Улыбка Эдди чуть поблекла, когда он разглядел худые осунувшиеся плечи, мешки под глазами и почти бескровные губы, которые Майлз незамедлительно растянул в улыбке, несмотря на то, что внутри все до сих пор дрожало. — Я слышал, ты бежал во Францию, но там…  
— Фронт. Да. — Мэйтленд с готовностью кивнул, смотря куда-то за плечо старого знакомого. Внутри все сжималось от мысли, что придется рассказывать, как он провел эти шесть лет, пытаясь выжить и не дать умереть людям вокруг себя, отдавая весь свой позитив и не замечая, как что-то гаснет внутри. Но Эдди понимающе кивнул, и ничего не сказав. Они просто постояли несколько минут в тишине, но эта тишина не казалась Майлзу натянутой. Она словно оплакивала эти потерянные, серые года. Он был невероятно благодарен Литтлджону за понимание. Он не встречал его уже очень, очень давно.  
Взгляд Рыжика падает на пачку, зажатую в чуть покрасневших от ветра руках, и он хмурится, чуть склонив голову набок. Без каких-либо вопросов он плавно перехватил ее из тонких пальцев и прицельно выкинул в мусорку. На немой вопрос, отразившийся в глазах Мэйтленда, он протянул свою пачку, также взяв оттуда сигарету.  
— Не травись этой дрянью, ради Бога. — Эдди щелкнул зажигалкой и протянул ее Майлзу. — Человек вроде тебя достоин сигарет получше.  
— Сейчас от моего статуса остались только воспоминания, к чему это. — Майлз привычным движением головы откинул кудри с лица и затянулся. Да, так гораздо лучше. — Я даже не уверен, смогу ли я найти работу здесь. И хоть какое-то подобие жилья.  
Мэйтленд замолчал, глядя себе под ноги и выдыхая сигаретный дым. Мысли о том, где ему придется провести ночь, вновь залезли в голову. Он тяжело вздохнул.  
— О, кстати о жилье. У меня здесь есть квартира, она довольно теплая и большая, но я там только ночую. Ты можешь пожить пока у меня. Я ведь все еще помню, что ты единственный, кто не посмотрел на меня осуждающе в той компании, когда я пришел.  
Мэйтленд недоверчиво вгляделся в глаза напротив. Предложи Рыжик подобное в прошлой жизни, он бы и мысли не допустил о том, что что-то может быть не так. Но сейчас он сломлен, внутри скребет пустота, и верить людям почему-то было страшно. Но Эдди еще раз ободряюще улыбнулся, выпуская сигаретный дым в сторону от Майлза, и тот мысленно ударил себя за эти мысли. Разве он может навредить? Глупость какая.  
***

В квартире Литтлджона действительно было просторно, но как-то тускло. Пахло старыми книгами, парфюмом и пылью, и Майлз старался дышать полной грудью, чтобы заполнить все легкие этим запахом жизни. В его старой квартире пахло грибком, болью и медикаментами, которая постоянно разливала пожилая старушка в соседней комнате.  
— У меня есть небольшой сюрприз для тебя. — Эдди проходит в комнату первым и с гордым видом кивает куда-то в угол. Мэйтленд переводит взгляд, и его глаза слегка округляются. В углу стоит старое, потертое фортепиано. Крышка слегка подернулась пылью, но сам инструмент казался полностью рабочим. Майлз не играл с тех пор, как покинул Лондон. Иногда так хотелось вновь окунуться в привычную мелодию, ловкими движениями пальцев перебирая клавиши, и заставляя всех вокруг обратить на себя внимание. Он плавно провел по лакированной крышке и открыл ее, рассматривая блестящие клавиши. Они словно манили своим ровным строем, и Мэйтленд слегка прикусил губу.  
— Я могу сыграть? — Наконец произнес он, с надеждой поворачиваясь на Эдди. Тот только улыбнулся, пожав плечами.  
— Если ты настроишь его. Я никогда не играл на фортепиано.  
Майлз с готовностью кивает, поднимая довольно тяжелую крышку самого инструмента. Уже через десять минут, натянув струны, он с благоговением коснулся клавиш, слушая их перезвон, и почти с детским восторгом сыграл какую-то незатейливую мелодию. Рыжик не стал отвлекать его от такой трепетной встречи с любимым инструментом, и просто сел на диван поодаль, внимательно слушая в каждую, словно смущенную, ноту. Словно Мэйтленд не верил в свое счастье вновь играть музыку. Когда мелодии, наконец, начали звучать одна за одной, а на губах довольного Майлза появилась мечтательная улыбка, Эдди наконец расслабился. Все было почти так же, как и тогда, только аристократическая бледность теперь выделяла совсем не аристократическую худобу и маленькие шрамы на пальцах от вечной перезарядки автомата.  
— Спасибо. — Мэйтленд сыграл последнюю ноту вальса Шуберта, и сложил руки на коленях. — Я будто заново родился.  
— Мне понравилось слушать твою игру. — Эдди прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, что его клонит в сон. — Давай поедим, и я покажу тебе твою спальню.  
Майлз невольно округлил глаза, понимая, что Рыжик, помимо сигарет и крыши над головой, предлагает ему еду. Мужчина ел за несколько часов до бегства из Франции, и спустя столько времени ощущал себя просто невыносимо голодным.  
Такая необходимая пища принесла с собой еще и зверскую усталость. Эдди отвел его в комнату поменьше, где стояла кровать, стол и шкаф. Мэйтленд с благодарностью улыбнулся и еле нашел в себе силы переодеться, прежде чем повалиться на чистые простыни и блаженно заснуть, впервые за много дней.  
***

Долго проспать ему не удалось: кошмары преследовали каждую ночь, но сегодня особенно активизировались. Майлз с тяжелым вздохом поднялся с теплой уютной постели, прекрасно понимая, что сегодня уже не заснет. Ему, наверное, никогда не удастся нормально выспаться. Он посмотрел в окно: солнце только-только окрасило горизонт в розовый цвет, заставив Мэйтленда вздохнуть. Нужно было уходить. Меньше всего на свете он хотел злоупотреблять гостеприимством старого знакомого. Он сам казался таким заработавшимся, отключившим все эмоции, что Майлз невольно провел параллели. Они оба сломлены, выкинуты на обочину жизни, только Эдди смог зацепиться за спасительную работу, а он сам пока цеплялся только за жизнь.  
Однако уже выходя из комнаты, он понял, что его план уйти незамеченным провалился: в квартире пахло крепким кофе, а значит, Рыжик уже встал. Тяжело вздохнув, Мэйтленд зашел на кухню, с интересом наблюдая, как Литллджон изучает утреннюю газету, отпивая из чашки кофе.  
— Доброе утро! — Эдди улыбнулся и кивнул на стул напротив себя. — Ты куда встал так рано?  
— Мне нужно идти. — Майлз присел напротив, комкая в руках край потертого пиджака. — Я не хочу напрягать тебя еще больше.  
— Боже, Майлз, ты несешь чушь! — Рыжик поставил перед ним чашку и аккуратно налил туда кофе. Подумав, добавил пару ложек виски, и пододвинул ближе к мужчине. — Ты уйдешь, когда найдешь работу и деньги на съем жилья. Я не хочу отпускать своего старого знакомого буквально…на панель!  
Мэйтленд вспыхнул, но не нашелся, что сказать. Эдди прав: если ему и идти куда в такой ситуации, то только на панель. И что-то ему подсказывало, что душа не переживет этого.  
— Я должен хоть как-то отплатить тебе за это. — Наконец произнес он, поднимая влажные глаза. Плакать было стыдно. Но еще более стыдно — даже не попытаться предложить что-то человеку, который буквально подобрал тебя на улице, а сейчас с довольным видом наливает тебе кофе. Будто вы знакомы всю жизнь, а не видели друг друга два раза на общих вечеринках.  
— У меня аллергия на слова «оплатить», «заплатить» и «продать». — Эдди чуть улыбнулся, но сквозь улыбку просачивалась старая боль. — Для начала, отоспись нормально. А потом можешь делать, что захочешь. Все книги в твоем распоряжении. Да и ценного у меня ничего нет, чтобы я переживал о том, чтобы ты нашел что-то. Просто отдохни, тебе нужно это.  
Майлз пораженно кивнул, отпивая довольно вкусный кофе, и прикрыл глаза. За что судьба его одарила Литтлджоном? И за что наказала самого Рыжика?  
После его ухода Мэйтленд так и не лег спать. Это было бесполезно, да и не хотелось особо. Он сел на диван в центральной комнате. Оттуда вело две двери: одна в «его» комнату, другая — в спальню Эдди. Взгляд так и норовил зацепиться за нее, но мужчина гнал эти мысли от себя: это как минимум было невежливо. В конечном итоге он решил, что давно пора постирать шторы. И убрать всю пыль. И прикрыть инструмент от солнца. Наметив себе список, Майлз перевесил шторы, найдя запасные в шкафу, пробежался по дому с тряпкой, и даже вытряс на улице ковер: тот еще пылесборник, но если Рыжику нравится, значит он должен быть хотя бы чистый. За всеми этими делами он и не заметил, как зашел в комнату Литтлджона просто чтобы протереть пыль. Эта комната была почти копией его, только шкаф был не пустой, на столе лежали бумаги, а кровать была достаточно большой и застеленной темным постельным бельем. На столе не обнаружилось никаких фотографий Нины или писем к ней, и Мэйтленд облегченно выдохнул. Он не хотел лезть не в свое дело, но Рыжик и Нина всегда были плохой парой. Серьезно.  
Осторожно стерев пыль, Майлз ушел с такой запретной, но интересной территории и остановился на полпути на кухню. Эдди работает допоздна, а значит, следовало бы приготовить ему ужин заранее. Он ведь вчера еле на ногах держался.  
Все необходимые и даже больше продукты нашлись в холодильнике, и Майлз, приноровившийся готовить даже из того, что скоро уползет само по себе, был несказанно рад продемонстрировать навыки повара на чем-то нормальном.  
— Боже, а я и не ожидал, что аромат на лестничной площадке исходит от нас. — Рыжик улыбнулся, заходя на кухню, и Мэйтленд слегка вздрогнул от этого уверенного «нас», но это не показалось ему неуместным. Это звучало так правильно и приятно, что он невольно задумался над тем, что происходит между ними. Ему придется много думать об этом.  
***

С тех пор прошло около трех недель. Майлз готовил, убирался, и даже устроился репетитором в местную музыкальную школу через дорогу. Зарплату он бережно откладывал на съем квартиры, но все равно собирался попросить у Эдди вариант совместного съема, чтобы уже точно не съезжать.  
Его сердце просто не выдержит.  
За все время, что они провели рядом друг с другом, Мэйтленд поймал себя на мысли, что был бы очень рад перейти с Рыжиком на другой вид отношений. Он хотел бы сыграть ему любовную сонату. Он хотел сцеловывать этот горький кофе с его губ по утрам. Хотел скрашивать его вечера за работой, просто обнимая и утыкаясь носом в шею. Он хотел…да, банально хотел еще и переспать с ним. Ощутить тепло, кожей к коже. Ощутить, что он абсолютно необходим, так же, как ему необходим Эдди. Но он никогда не позволял себе переходить черту. Не позволял даже думать об этом вне своей комнаты. Рыжик никогда не показывал даже малейшей тяги к мужчинам, и пугать его чувствами из ниоткуда Майлз не хотел.  
В один из вечеров, когда Мэйтленд смотрел на совсем редкие снежинки, которые со дня на день растают, и думал о том, что рано или поздно его чувства выдаст какой-нибудь неосторожный жест или слово, Литтлджон пришел домой пораньше. Он как-то неловко замялся перед входом, и Майлз внутренне подобрался: вдруг он скажет, что ему срочно нужно съехать или что у него теперь появилась жена, которая будет против такого соседства? Оптимизм мужчины совершенно не работал, когда дело касалось любви.  
— Я принес тебе кое-что. — С порога начал Эдди, и брови Мэйтленда невольно поползли вверх. Такого расклада он точно не ожидал. — Я не знаю, насколько тебе понравится, но…вот.  
Рыжик плавно вложил в ладонь маленькую платиновую брошь в виде скрипичного ключа, поблескивающую в свете люстры. Майлз пораженно уставился на нее, проводя большим пальцем по изгибам и не до конца веря, что Эдди только что сделал ему подарок. Недешевый подарок. Просто так. Легкие отказывались впускать воздух, а слезы покатились сами, сдавая эмоциональную бурю владельца с потрохами.  
— Она…прекрасна, боже. — Майлз коротко утер слезы, и его тут же прижали к себе, обнимая. Тот, не в силах поверить в происходящее, расслабился только через три минуты крепких объятий, утыкаясь носом в плечо Рыжика и вдыхая смесь порошка, одеколона и чего-то еще, неуловимого, но такого притягательного, что Мэйтленд не мог надышаться.  
— Не плачь больше. Ты же как солнце. А солнце должно хоть иногда светить.  
Майлз кивнул, не в силах понять, что это значит, и прикрыл глаза, стараясь запечатлеть этот момент в памяти, чтобы ночью пережить его снова и снова.  
***

В тот день время словно стало густой патокой. Невыспавшийся больше обычного Майлз скуривал на балконе сигарету за сигаретой, пытаясь прийти в себя. Сегодня ему впервые снился кошмар не про войну. Нет, во сне Эдди счастливо обнимал Нину, танцуя с ней какой-то незамысловатый танец, и не обращал на него внимания. Будто его совсем не существует. Мэйтленд привык к крови, взрывам и боли в своих снах, но вот разбитого сердца у него еще не было.  
Даже клавиши ложились под пальцы как-то неправильно, и мизинец то и дело соскакивал ни минор, разрезая красивую мелодию слишком высоким звуком, заставляя Майлза не то злиться, не то биться головой о стену от безысходности.  
Сегодня он решил спросить у Рыжика, любит ли он Нину. Такой простой вопрос, на который он хотел и не хотел слышать ответ. Главное не показать своего разочарования в случае положительного ответа. Нужно было быть стойким, а то глаза последнее время так предательски не слушаются владельца.  
К приходу Литтлджона, Мэйтленд почти смог взять себя в руки. Мелодии уже не сбивались, но и идеальными получиться не могли. Еще и Эдди, вместо того, чтобы идти сразу поесть, присел послушать очередную композицию, в которую Майлз пытался вложить всю свою тоску. Если бы он еще не путался в педалях!..  
В конечном итоге он плавно перестал играть, сложив руки в замок и уставившись под ноги. Рыжик, кажется, не спешил торопить его вопросами, и Мэйтленд, пару раз сжав и разжав кулаки, резко вздернул на него голову.  
— Ты все еще любишь Нину? — Вырвалось у него вместо запланированного «добрый вечер», и он до боли прикусил губу. Ну почему все так-то, а. Неужели нормально у него никогда не получится?  
Эдди округлил глаза, смотря на Майлза то ли испуганно, то ли затравленно, и на грани слышимости пробормотал:  
— Нет, я влюблен в другого.  
Мэйтленд замер, пытаясь понять, правильно ли он понял, но то, как Рыжик кусал губу и отводил взгляд, было понятно, что он не хотел сказать «Я влюблен в другого человека».  
— И…что же тебе мешает подойти к нему? — Наконец ожил Майлз, надевая самую дружелюбную улыбку из всех. Надо было разузнать все поподробнее. Какой типаж ему нравится. Где познакомились. И мягко подтолкнуть к мысли о том, что он — не лучший вариант. Нет, он не хотел оставлять Литтлджона несчастным, просто свое сердечко тоже нужно поберечь.  
— Я не могу врать тебе, Майлз, когда ты так открыт ко мне. — Эдди прикрыл глаза рукой, и Мэйтленд дрогнул. — Это ты. Просто я не хочу рушить то, что между нами сложилось, понимаешь? У меня никогда не было такого друга. Да и людей, как ты, я ни разу не встречал. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным. Эти чувства пройдут сами собой. Прости.  
Майлз тяжело сглотнул, на ватных ногах приближаясь к Рыжику и садясь перед ним на колени. Тот избегал смотреть на него, и ему мягко пришлось отвести его руки от лица, чтобы заглянуть в глаза и прошептать:  
— Я очень надеюсь, что не пройдут.  
Взяв его лицо в ладони, Мэйтленд прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь дыханием на своих губах, и наконец поцеловал его, тихо постанывая от мягкости губ, от сладковатого привкуса чая, который Литтлджон пьет на работе, от напора самого Эдди, который мягко провел по его губам языком, намекая на большее, и Майлз радостно подчинился, углубляя поцелуй.  
— Я…- Оторвавшись, попытался отдышаться Мэйтленд. — Я люблю тебя. Я даже думать не мог, что я тоже могу…понравиться тебе. Так что я сейчас так счастлив, и…  
Уже предчувствуя слезы, Рыжик бестактно прервал его еще одним поцелуем, сползая к нему на пол и крепко обнимая. Была бы его воля, он бы никогда не выпустил его из объятий.


End file.
